Are You Ready?
by The Scribe of Ages
Summary: Summer can be just as educational as the school year. Hermione learns this the fun way. Now with a new outlook on life, a new wardrobe, and a new sence of street finesse she's ready to really start living. But is the rest of the wizarding world ready?
1. It Is Time

My very first Harry Potter Fanfiction. Let's just say that I got sick of just reading them. It's high time I wrote at least one myself.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. But I'd like to own Draco Malfoy for about a week. Great work J. K. Rowling! This is one of my absolute favorite book series.  
  
London. King's Cross. Platform 9¾. For the sixth time. It was nice to go back. It would be good to see everyone. Hermione looked at the gateway to a different world. A world that she wasn't even sure existed until she was eleven. The wizarding world that was her answer to constant study and some small form of acceptance. Though she had been branded a know-it-all during the first two years, she had rapidly gained respect. She was the scholar, the wise one, and the brains of the outfit. As the mind of the Golden Trio she was very widely known and respected all over Hogwarts for her association with the famous Harry Potter. She knew that she was in for a lot of strange reactions from her friends. She had written them of course, to tell them that she would be staying with some relatives over the summer. But they had kept her so busy that she didn't have the chance to write again. But she had a wonderful time and discovered a lot about herself. She had also gone through a lot of changes. Her hair was longer, but sleek and slightly wavy and streaked through with auburn due to her time in the sun. Her eyes, instead of being a very deep brown had grown to a rich, golden, chocolate. Her complexion was still a bit pale but her skin had more of a very healthy sheen to it. She seemed to glow. But the most disturbing of her transformations was the simple fact that her body had undergone a most terrifying metamorphosis. Everything was where it was supposed to be. She had gotten a little taller. Her body leaner, her legs longer, her overall visage was- well curvy. Her breasts were plump and heavy and got most attention glued to her. She'd picked up some new hobbies as well. Though a good book still called to her at times, she now had a very strong urge to dance. And she was a great dancer. Her cousin's boyfriend, Lance, was a dance instructor at a studio near her aunts' New York house. She had three cousins there. Rita, Asia, and Korven. Rita was the rebel and always did her best to be noticed. She'd taught Hermione a lot about making or dodging 'the scene'. She loved to dance, to party, to be outrageous. They'd had a bet over the summer. Hermione had to outdo her at one party. Rita was also the one that introduced her to the finer arts of dealing with boys. There really was nothing to it. If you were pretty. And Hermione now knew that she was so much more than pretty. She was absolutely gorgeous. Asia was the quiet, laid back type. Nothing could rattle her. And no one could get to her. Her entire personality radiated this calm and demure sort of power. One step into a room and Asia could be as affable as a grandmother or kindly neighbor, but one instantly saw that she would make your life hell if you dared to try and make hers the same way. From her, Hermione had learned a sense of pride and confidence that shouldn't have been teachable. Asia was discipline incarnate. And then there was Korven. Korven was the most like herself. He loved books, he loved learning. But Korven had another love: women. And he loved them often. After realizing that Hermione was no besotted innocent to run to his mother and ruin his fun, Korven took a good long look at her. Korven had this habit about saying anything on his mind and the tact be damned at times. Hermione didn't even know why she was shocked at some of the things he said. One instance in particular that stuck in her head.  
  
A few of his friends had just left while she and Asia had some quality time in the den. They sent the two lecherous smiles as they left. He glanced to his sister and then to Hermione.  
  
"What did they have to say?" Asia asked.  
  
"She's fuck-worthy. Hermione what do you think about the guys that just left?" Korven asked.  
  
Through her shock, Hermione just blushed.  
  
"She can't even speak," Asia laughed.  
  
Hermione flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry love. I don't mean anything by it. But if those dogs can turn your head then someone needs to teach you the rules of the game Rita insists upon letting you play."  
  
"Hermione. Those guys are some of the best womanizers that I have ever met in my life. The second we got to my room I listened to about fifteen minutes worth of talk about your hot ass. 'Nice tits, cute face too.' I've seen their victims and mine. We can get the smart ones almost more easily than the simple ones. Find a general interest, do a little homework and some witty banter and- bam! She's in the sack with her legs far enough apart for a jumbo jet to get in her. If she's good in bed, then she's a call back. If not, you'll see her crying her eyes out at some bar where she'll get banged again trying to forget about us. It's a fucking vicious cycle and it's easy to fall in if you're not careful. I'm offering, free of charge mind you, to make you virtually above the game. You're my little cousin. I don't want to see you like some of the girls that spend their nights calling out for me," Korven smirked.  
  
"A 'player'?" she asked.  
  
He had the decency to look affronted and mollified.  
  
"My dear girl, don't be so vulgar!" he declared after his own obscenities.  
  
"What I propose is that we make you is an expert in the field of adulation for the opposite sex."  
  
"A thousand dollar combination of words for 'player' dear," Asia affirmed.  
  
"Of course it's your choice," he said quickly.  
  
"Go for it Hermione. I'm sure that there's some guy at that school of yours that just lives for challenges of the female persuasion. It'll give you a bit of a pet project while you're at school during the year," Asia pressed.  
  
Hermione instantly thought of Malfoy. He was such a prat when they met, but he was becoming a very cultured and handsome man over the years. How long would it be until he started rutting around the school? If not already. Rita had shown her what a wonderful body she now possessed and had given her clothing to show it off without putting out. She confessed that a sexy and appropriate style of dress was difficult, but rewarding. By the time he found out who she was he'd be back on his old tangent of the taunting and name-calling. Or he'd be out for an unlikely conquest: her. She made up her mind then and there.  
  
"Of course. I can learn a lot from such a master. Right?" she asked.  
  
With a knowing smile Korven nodded to her.  
  
The lessons had been interesting to say the least. But men were now only a small obscurity to her and no longer an enigma. Waking slowly from her daze, she realized that she had been in one spot for far too long. With so many men looking at her with such blatant lust, how would she get onto the platform without notice? It seemed impossible. But then opportunity came knocking. He was a tall and rather handsome young man that had been eyeing her for the past ten minutes. She smiled and he took this as a sign to come over. Hermione doubted that her 'come hither' essence would fail her. Dressed in a knee-length denim skirt and baby blue peasant top and black army boots, she could have been waving a pistol and asking him to come over to make the murder quick, he still would have come. He was very deep in 'I Want' mode. Korven had explained this as simply the phase where a person would do just about anything because they think they'll get a little. Or a lot. She smiled. There were many simple spells that didn't even need a wand. This was a perfect time to try one out.  
  
"Hey, beautiful. Maybe I was wrong, but your smile just drew me over here. Can I do something for you?" he asked.  
  
"Nhemara!" she whispered.  
  
At once the hapless man walked away from her and began to dance while singing the alphabet. In the ensuing chaos, Hermione quickly disappeared through the portal. It was just a little spell. And perfectly harmless, though his ego may be a bit bruised later. The Ministry should let her be, if they could even track her. In a moment she faced the large scarlet steam engine. She couldn't help the smile that lit her face. Yes. It was time to go back. Back to Hogwarts. Back home. 


	2. The Stage Is Set, Now For The Actors

 "Bloody trunk….  What made this thing so heavy?  I could've sworn that I put that levitation spell on it right…"

With a grunt of frustration the trunk slid into the compartment and flew to the back making a loud crashing sound.  Harry winced as he realized that the spell had somehow worked, just at the wrong time.  Well, nothing _should_ break.  He straightened abruptly and promptly slammed his head into the door of the  storage compartment. 

 "Bugger!" he hissed as he rubbed his sore scalp. 

Soft laughter from behind turned his pain into annoyance and he whirled to his jovial victim. 

 "Oh, so you think that's funny, do you?  How would you like to have you head slammed into a…" he trailed off as he came face to face with a perfect pair of chocolate brown eyes. 

A gentle hand came out to smooth the forming bump on his head and those eyes filled with concern. 

 "Sorry Harry.  I didn't realize that you'd banged it so hard.  Are you okay?" the girl asked. 

 "It's okay… Um, have we met?  You look very familiar, but…"

 "Harry Potter!  Are you saying that you don't know who I am?  Well, you'd think after six years of getting into all sorts of trouble and breaking more than a hundred rules with you and Ron that you'd remember." 

 "Her- Hermione?" he asked incredulously. 

She looked him over shrewdly.  Well, it had been a long summer.  And she did go through a lot of changes.  But had she really changed so much?  It seemed she had.  But she wasn't alone.  

Harry had easily grown about half a foot over the summer.  His wild hair had only gotten wilder and longer.  His green eyes were as sharp as ever and he had tanned a bit.  He looked good.  Very good.  But then Harry had always had promise to be a hunk.  Quidditch had only improved on that by adding a very nice build.  So she wasn't the only one that decided to go hottie.  She could hardly wait to see all the attention he'd get this year.  As if being the 'boy that lived' wasn't enough.  Now he was the 'gorgeous guy that lived'.  Well bad pun, but accurate.

She embraced her friend warmly. 

 "It's been a long time Harry.  How've you been?" she asked. 

 "It doesn't matter now that I've seen you again.  Ron and I were worried sick.  But your parents said that you were fine.  Now I see what you were up to all summer.  You look so grown up." 

 "That's a nice way of putting it," she laughed. 

 "Well some things you can say to a lady and some you can't.  Ginny taught us all about that over the summer.  She's on the train with Ron already, by the way.  Help you with your trunk?" he asked. 

 "Sure." 

After about two minutes her trunk was loaded and the two set off to look for Ron and Ginny. 

 "Whoa!  Potter's picked up some new ass.  A good piece of it too," Goyle said enviously. 

 "She is hot.  I wonder why she's with Potter," Crabbe wondered aloud. 

 "What's she wearing?" Blaise asked with slight interest. 

 "Why are you encouraging them?" Draco asked disdainfully. 

 "Sorry, Draco old boy.  But I'm interested.  You see I thought that Potter was out to lay that little Weasley.  They wouldn't be talking about her, would they?" he asked.

 "I suppose.  But I don't understand your reasoning." 

 "Draco, I have to keep some mystery or I'll get about as boring as that Parkinson whore that you've been toying around with." 

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his book.  Normally Blaise was the one that most inspired and intelligent thought in him, but today he was far too busy nosing about in Potter's business.  Who gave a rat's ass what the 'Golden Boy' was about with some gold-digging tramp.  It irritated him to no end.  He knew that would be yet another similarity between he and his rival this year.  Draco hadn't spent the last two years cultivating his body for no reason.  Sleek and refined, still pale but powerful he was impressed by his body.  He stood a good six foot three and had let his hair get even longer than his father's.  His eyes had taken on a subtle bluish tint when ever he was very angry or very horny.  Otherwise he was still sporting eyes as silver as the castle ghosts.  He didn't take offense to the other young man calling Pansy a whore.  She was.  And after he finished with her over the summer he moved on to beautiful and better.  Of course she did have her uses, but he had never needed her again.  He wanted a challenge.  Something more than a quickie.  Draco found that good sex was even better when it was earned.  And as of yet he had found no true challenge.  In that it seemed that Blaise had all the luck.  He could and would work on a woman for weeks, even months.  He always said that 'the colder she is, the hotter she can be'.  Draco was looking for a cause to believe that, but had no opportunities as yet.  He wasn't really big on the games either.  Why couldn't he just find a woman with a brain for some good conversation and some mind-blowing sex?  Was that really too much to ask for? 

 "She's wearing this jean skirt, one of those peasant-top-thingies, and I never thought army boots could look so good," Crabbe finally responded. 

 "What's she looking like?" Blaise asked. 

 "Pretty cute for a brunette. Long hair big brown eyes.  Hot bod…"

 "That's all?  You really need to read the dictionary.  Too many small words.  For all we know you could be looking at any girl at Hogwarts." 

 "I'll show her to you when we get to the feast," Goyle suggested. 

 "She really is hot…"

 "Put your eyes back in, Goyle.  If she's all you say, she's not looking at you," Blaise laughed. 

 "Train'll be going soon.  I want to check something out.  I'll be back later," Draco said as he stood and ventured out into he corridors. 

 "Suit yourself, man.  I'm catching some sleep.  Had a very long night," Blaise called after him with a wry chuckle. 

 "So Harry, how's Cho?" Hermione asked. 

 "Who cares?  She's been driving me crazy all the time.  One owl after another.  And all she wants is to start dating.  She ruined that in fifth year.  I just want her to leave me alone," he said moodily. 

 "She still wants to talk about Cedric?" she asked. 

 "Yeah." 

 "Are you okay?  About Cedric, I mean?" 

 "Well, not to cheapen what happened or anything Hermione, but what happened, well- it just happened.  Both of us were trying to be decent about that cup.  We made it to the center of the maze at the same time.  I didn't let a giant spider rip him to shreds and he saved my life right after I saved his.  We just wanted to be sports about the whole thing.  You know?  Let both houses share the glory.  I was tied to a headstone Hermione.  I couldn't have done anything even if I'd had my wand.  I couldn't walk on account of that poisoned and paralyzed leg at the time.  And I was in shock.  Besides when we got dropped there it was only about half a second before that unforgivable curse was chucked at him.  Wormtail killed him.  It had taken me two years of my life to realize that.  And it took me almost a year to realize that you were right.  I was to blame, but I had no idea what could've come from me not having Snape teach me.  I've learned my lessons.  One, just trust Dumbledore.  Two, just trust you.  If I had listened to you, then maybe Sirius would still be alive.  Maybe he would've lost his cool or been set on by Death Eaters and it still would've happened.  But I'm tired of blaming myself, Hermione.  And I'm not doing it anymore.  And I'm not letting anyone drag me through the muck to feel better about their regrets.  That includes Cho," he said solemnly. 

Hermione just stood there for a moment gazing at him.  She threw her arms about his neck and hugged him closely.  He had grown up so much!  It was like listening to a man speak of a troubling past and survive.  Everything he said she felt was more painful than it had been to live through.  He was like a different person.  Not a happy person to be sure, but a person that was ready to deal with and not run from his life.  She felt no sympathy for Harry.  Not any more.  All she felt now was pride.  He would be alright.  When all was said and done, when the war was over: he would be okay, he would make it.  She had felt him stiffen but he quickly relaxed and returned the tender embrace.  Resting his cheek on the crown of her head he sighed. 

 "Thanks for listening," he whispered. 

 "Thanks for sharing.  I'm proud of you Harry Potter.  Voldemort will fail.  And you will put things to rights.  But just remember that you'll never be alone in this.  You will always have friends at you side and watching your back." 

 "I know that now.  And I've been a prat not to notice before." 

They stood there in each others arms for long moments in comfortable silence.  This was what both had coveted Ron for, for so long.  Both only children, they had spent the majority of their lives alone.  The brother-sister relationship that they developed was the answer to years worth of loneliness.  Harry loved Hermione as she loved him.  It was just like that they both shared with Ron, who seemed to have had his fill of siblings.  

 "Ron and Ginny are waiting," he said. 

Hermione just nodded and they turned to come face to face with…


	3. On To Better

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own it.  But I'd like to own Draco Malfoy for about a week.  Great work J. K. Rowling!  This is one of my absolute favorite book series.

"Harry, bloke where've you been?  We've been waiting.  Where's Hermione?  I'm Ron Weasley, by the way," Ron said as he held out a hand to Hermione.

Hermione giggled and accepted the handshake.

"Hello, Ron.  My name is Hermione Granger.  I think that we'll get along very well together.  Harry's told me so much about you already," she laughed.

"H-Hermione?" he stuttered.

Harry couldn't blame Ron for not recognizing her.  Hell, he hadn't even recognized her.  She wasn't the same person she'd been just after school last year.  Of course that didn't give Ron the cause to sit there like a fish out of water as she looked on in total amusement.  But soon enough Ron was in the very same state that Harry had been in upon seeing Hermione a few minutes ago.  He was also seeing Ron as Hermione was at the time.  He was surprised that she wasn't rolling on the floor by now.  He was only a few seconds away from that himself.

Ron stared at her for a long moment, trying to understand what was going on in front of him.  This couldn't have been Hermione.  Hermione was short, mousy, and cute in a very bookish kind of way.  But this girl.  This girl was beautiful.  As beautiful as Anna.  Anna was an American muggle-born witch.  She was perfect.  He met her at the beach while on an outing with Harry and his family.  They'd been owling each other all summer.  A lot like Percy and Penelope.  Percy was still a prat, but Ron could forgive that little time period in their lives.

He was suddenly aware of Hermione waving her hand in front of her face.

"Tower to Ron, tower to Ron.  Come in please!" she teased.

"Sorry.  But, well- Bloody hell Hermione!  You just show up out of the blue after barely a word all summer and you look like some sort of playboy bunny for Prince bloody Charles!  What did you expect but a little shock?" he asked.

"Shock?  You looked like you were in a coma!  Where's Ginny?   We've got a lot of catching up to do.  And I can't wait to get back to school.  New York's a blast, but I miss my wand and the freedom to use it."

"Your family doesn't know that you're a witch?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes.  But it's still best not to draw attention to ourselves.  Besides, I'm still an under-aged witch.  The Ministry would have my head," she replied.

"Who'd be crazy enough to cross you?" Ron laughed.

"Not even a Ministry Enforcer could bring you to heel," Harry backed.

"You're too kind, boys.  This should be a fun year, though.  Umbridge is gone, Professor Dumbledore is back and I get my own room as a prefect.  We all do in fact," Hermione said happily.

"Parvati and Lavender are really that bad?" Ron asked.

"They're worse.  There are some nights when a girl just wants to sleep.  But they gossip night and day!  Plus I can get some real work done without keeping anyone awake myself.  And best of all: this brings us one year closer to not having to deal with all of this house vs. house business.  I for one will be glad to finally see the feuding end," Hermione declared.

"But that's the fun part of being in school.  We get to prove that Griffindor is the best and that Slytherin is just a house full of sneaky little prats.  The other houses are okay, but they pale in comparison to us," Ron explained.

"Actually, Ravenclaw as a whole have us beat in the intellectual department; you'll find no finer hearts than in Hufflepuff; and when it comes to subterfuge, none can top the Slytherins.  Every house has it's own weakness and strength, Ron," Hermione continued.

"And it's obvious that he does no more to your house than shame it further than history does," a smooth voice drawled from behind them.

The three whirled to face none other than Draco Malfoy, the crowned prince of Slytherin house.  His slate gray eyes swept coolly over the Weasel, skimmed past the 'Fool that lived' and settled onto Hermione.  He nodded in approval.  She was a hot number.

"I see we realized that we had breasts, eh Granger?" he asked.

"I always knew they were there.  I just decided to share one of my best kept secrets.  Don't worry Malfoy, I won't be sharing anymore," she replied coolly.

"Snape wants to talk to us.  Ah, Granger and I that is," he said as the two boys began to move.

"What for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't know.  That's why he asked us to come, I imagine, to find out."

"Why you slimy little-"

"Ron, calm down.  Its just Snape.  Tell me what car we're in and I'll find you guys a little later, okay?" she asked, quickly heading off hurricane Weasley before it could cause some real damage.

"Fine.  The last one on this car.   We'll see you," he said as Harry led him off.

"Stupid git," Malfoy muttered.

"He's not.  But he is the git that was just about to pound you into the ground.  You constantly tease him.  Aren't you worried what'll happen one day when Crabbe and Goyle aren't there to protect you and you provoke him?  Without Harry and I, he's not likely to turn the other cheek.  Why are you prowling around out here alone anyway?" she asked as she walked to the teacher's usual compartment.

"To check out Potter's new piece of ass.  Didn't know it was you, though.  I would've kept my eyes to myself.  My comments too," he added softly.

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Oh really?  Which comments?" she asked interestedly.

"About Potter and Weasley."

"So you do think I'm hot?" she  teased lightly.

"I've got eyes in my head, Hermione, and they work just fine.  I'm also a red-blooded man, how could I not find you 'hot' as you put it?" he snapped.

"Hermione, is it?  Since when have we been on a first name basis?  Last time I checked, you were still Malfoy, the king of Slytherin jerks."

"Weren't you just saying that you were ready for the feuding to end?" he charged.

She smiled.

"Haven't you always been a great supporter of discord and mayhem?" she asked.

"Just call me out as the devil, why don't you?" he muttered.

"I thought that was a proven fact.  Snape isn't even on this train, is he?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You didn't even try to get Harry and Ron to stay so that you could bait them and turn Snape on them.  You may have been making steps in the right direction since Voldemort is back, but I doubt that you could resist anything so natural to you.  You'd renounce your inheritance first.  So why did you come out here, really?" she pressed.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was looking for you.  I was looking for some decent conversation and you're pretty darn good at that.  When you're not bossing everyone around, that is."

"I only boss around the people that I care about."

"And I only order about people that I consider beneath me."

"So?"

"So, I'm asking and not ordering you to come to Halloween Ball with me."

Hermione almost lost her composure.  That was slick.  And so fast she was nearly reeling with the force of the blow.  

"Working a little early, aren't you?"

"Fourth year was the time to make my presence known.  The Yule Ball.  I had on the most expensive robes, I had the most influence- next to Potter, and on my arm was who I thought was the most beautiful girl.  At least I thought that until I saw you on that Bulgarian's arm.  Utterly stunning.  There was a true woman in you all that time.  You let her out for a brief moment and then buried her beneath the robes and uniforms and books.  It was a travesty of nature.  And over the years, I've treated you as the son of Lucius Malfoy was expected to treat you, but I was only a boy at the time.  As a man I am more than offering an apologize for all that I've done in the past, I'm offering a union the likes of which this school has never seen or even thought of before."

Hermione was hard pressed not to laugh.  After all, how would he take that?  That had to be one of the most heartfelt, honest and flattering words that she'd ever heard.  Too bad she already knew that tactic.  He apparently did have some respect to use such good material as a testing ground.  He knew she was intelligent.  The whole school knew that she was.  She walked over to him as he leaned against the wall, casually awaiting her answer.

"It's not that I'm bitter, but It'll take a lot more than that to sway me Draco Malfoy."

With that she spun on her heel and began to walk off.  Before she walked through the median to the next car, she turned back and blew him a kiss.

"On the bright side, I'm still interested.  You'd better act fast, though.  I won't be for long," she called.

"Don't worry, Granger.  This hunt is only beginning.  By the end, I'll have you as the only trophy I need."

With a determined smirk he made his way back to his own compartment.  No need to tell the others about his little discovery.  He wanted to be the only one playing with her.  Blaise could have Pansy, it was time for Draco to move on to better.

Well, there it is.  Chapter three.  It really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.  Just let the words flow and eventually you will be alright.  Thanks to all of my reviewers, your feedback makes be buckle down and actually do my job.  As for my other fics I think the one for Dragonball Z may take a while to move again, I sort of lost my inspiration on that but I will keep trying.  And for the Yu-Gi-Oh fic I started that during a very small break from school and am going to definitely do more on it as soon as more time is available.  Hope you're all enjoying the story so far.  Thanks for reading!


	4. Talented

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. But I'd like to own Draco Malfoy for about a week. Great work J. K. Rowling! This is one of my absolute favorite book series.

The feast. The speech. The sorting. All things remained the same. The castle ghosts came streaming in as the students and staff began to eat. Nearly Headless Nick awed the new Grifffindors with the effects of his death. The Fat Friar regaled the Huffelpuffs with his hilarity. The Bloody Baron unnerved many of his house's youth while others were merely intrigued by him. Draco was one of those that couldn't be bothered by the Baron. Ever since his second year he and the baron had taken to conversations and the like when they saw each other. Now just happened to be one of those times.

"Mr. Malfoy, how good to see you again."

"And you my dear Baron. You're looking pale," Draco commented.

"I do try to look my deadest. How did your summer find you?" the baron asked.

"To be frank, bored out of my wits. Though once or twice I did find a bit of sport, if you catch my meaning."

"I do hope that you were entertained."

"Marginally," Draco sulked.

"Trouble, Draco?" he inquired quietly.

"I merely want a woman that can satisfy my mind as well as my body. I think, earlier today, that I finally found one. There's only one problem."

"And that is?"

"It's her," he said gesturing over to the brown-haired beauty as she laughed with her friends.

"A robust beauty… Not your usual style, my boy. I thought that you liked yours a bit more subdued."

"Now, Baron. Surely in all of your years, pre-deceased of course, you've found that the subdued in life are like in bed. And those that live loudly and freely are like in bed. The woman is of a meticulous mind. a perfectionist. I can only imagine what it would be like to sleep with her. Would she work as tirelessly to satisfy me as she does her teachers?"

"Draco, Miss Granger is dedicated to her studies, her house and her friends. I will be most shocked to see the two of you as less than enemies. Be careful around her this year. She's more than come into her own. She'll not be very tolerant of any insults or the like. You may find yourself trounced again."

"You delight in reminding me about that, don't you?" Draco asked with a grin.

Yes, feistiness was not something that Hermione lacked. It only took three years of goading for her to forget her own advice and knock him one. Though he supposed that he did go just a bit too far. If he wanted to sleep with her, he'd have his work cut out for him.

"Not that I don't see your motivation. She has grown up beautifully. I hear that she's quite the singer as well. she invited Sir Nicholas to her performance in New York. I believe that she appeared with a cousin to sing in one of her aunts shows. He swears by her performance. She's a witch of many talents. If you two had met on better terms, I believe that you would have done well together. For more than a night, I may add. Well, I must be off. Peeves will be up to his usual mischief soon. Goodnight, Draco," he said as he glided out of the room.

"So Draco, what were you and the Baron discussing? You don't look very well," Blaise said quietly.

Draco was a bit shocked. Since when did the baron have visions of he and Hermione? Did all ghosts see things that should never come to pass? He looked at Blaise blandly.

"No, Blaise. I don't think I'm feeling very well. the Baron was merely relating something that he saw over the summer. I'm going to head to the dorm and go to bed. Night," he said rising quickly.

Against his better judgment, he hazarded a glance to the Gryffindor table. The trio was missing in action already.

"Wandering around, near curfew, on the first night back? What ever are my dear friends up to?" he wondered aloud.

He left the room only to see a shadow disappear down a secluded corridor. On swift and silent feet he bounded after them. Three figures stole into a darkened room and the door shut behind them with an audible click. What the heck were they doing? He wouldn't be able to find anything out this way. But he wasn't about to give up.

"Accio broom!" he hissed and raced outside.

Just as he cleared the doors his Nimbus 2001 came racing at him. With a single powerful hand he caught it and mounted it. It didn't take him long to find the room. it was definitely them. the weasel standing to one side of her and the scarred freak on the other, Hermione stood shifting uncomfortably.

"Alohamora," he whispered at the lock on the window.

Silently it slid open and he eased closer to hear what was going on.

"You mean you want me to do it, right here and right now? This is kind of embarrassing."

What the fuck? What did they want her to do? He stayed low but close enough to peek. He was glad, he may get to see Granger in a precarious position. Or at least naked.

"Come on, Hermione. You can't tell us something like this and expect us not to be interested and curious. I never knew you were into this sort of thing. Rather shocked really," Ron said.

"Hermione, we just want a little demonstration. Not for proof, but well, if you were on the stages of New York we really want to hear you. You must be great to get a standing ovation and an encore plea. You said that you couldn't do it in public, so we're in private now. If we laugh it'll just be from shock! Please?" Harry begged.

Hermione laughed a moment before she decided to do as they asked.

"I don't even know what to sing. You guys think of a song," she said giggling.

"Oh, what about that song I heard you humming last year in the library?" Ron asked.

"Hey, that'll be good. Go for it Hermione," Harry backed.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. Just calm down."

"Great," Ron laughed.

"Here it goes. _I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily. Save your tears, cause I'll come back. I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore, to hide the pain as I turn back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart. But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. Though a thousand words, have never been spoken, they'll fly to you crossing over the time and distance holding you, suspended on silver wings. And a thousand words—_What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped.

Harry and Ron whirled to the window to see none other than Draco himself laying across his broom, floating just outside of the window. He smirked as he nudged the window open further and leapt lightly into the room. He strolled right past the stunned boys and directly up to Hermione. He gently enfolded one of her hands in his. He smiled into her suspicious features and took note of the exact hazel shade of her eyes.

Hermione braced herself for a most wicked criticism. This was just like him to do something like this. He'd smile in her face just before telling her that he'd heard better vocals from a banshee. She quickly reminded herself that that would not be a good way to get her into bed and therefore his praise should be a slap in the face even more than any jibe. He'd not only be insulting her talent but her intelligence as well. if he thought that he was clever she'd just have to show him that the very opposite was true.

"That was exquisite," he murmured as he kissed her captive hand.

"What?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"You don't agree? You two really must have no taste," he said sharply.

"We do agree. But we don't know why you would say anything nice at all to Hermione. All you've ever done is torment her over all of these years."

"That so Potter? Well, I believe that I've had a change of heart towards her. I really have been a prat to you," he said softly.

Throughout his visit he'd not taken his eyes off hers yet. It was eerie to have those silver pools fixed on you like that. to be the object of Draco's concentration was a very dangerous thing to be.

"What's this all about, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I was going to say this anyway: I'm sorry. For everything. Every nasty word or action that I've taken against you. Please forgive me?" he asked.

"I must be hearing him wrong, right mate?" Ron asked.

"If you're hearing him apologize, then no. we can't both be going mental at the same time.

"Oh, Malfoy, I've already forgiven you," she began sweetly. "Yes, but I've not yet forgotten anything," she finished in a voice laced with malice as she slipped her hand out of his.

"I know that the past cannot be erased like so much chalk, but I'd like to know that we can move on. I just want a chance. Please, that's all I ask."

"Get lost, Malfoy. There's no way that you're going to get anything other than a huge fuck off. Now get lost," Hermione said.

Malfoy tried to calm himself and remain in control. If he really wanted to sample her talents he would have to keep his cool in the face of her snide remarks and rapier wit. He smiled and ventured a little closer to her. He was no fool he knew full well that Harry and Ron would soon overcome their shock and hex him into next week if he even dared to touch her again. She placed her hand on her hip and turned on the attitude. There was no disputing the fact that this was not the same girl that he had so intently teased just because of her friends. She was totally in tune with herself and she no longer felt the need to go on the defensive. Normally having Malfoy so close would unnerve her to the point of distraction. Now she only seemed mildly annoyed.

"Now, now Hermione. There's no need to be so cold. I mean you no harm," he said gently.

"I'm not some sort of rabbit. I would only be afraid of you if there was some way that you could ever harm me. But you can't, so I'm not. Shove it loser, and get lost before I hex you myself."

He could tell by the look in her eyes that at the moment she meant it. He was suddenly very confused. She had said that she was interested. Was she playing with him? Or was she playing for her friends. He suddenly berated himself for being such a fool. Of course she wouldn't openly admit her interest in him, or anything other than loathing. She would be betraying her 'friends' and as a Gryffindor, she'd never do something like that. besides she probably didn't know what would happen if they found out about anything between them, no matter how base it was.

"Now, now Hermione… can you honestly be so cruel to me after your speech on the train?" he asked.

"Yes. Leave Draco. Goodness knows that we'll be seeing enough of each other in the dorms. I'd rather take what little time I have free of you while I can."

"Fine. You'll change your tune once you've gotten to know me a bit better. Until then. Potter. Weasley. Goodnight all," he said as he jumped back out of the window and onto his broom.

With a grin he took off. Leaving behind two stunned youths and one near laughter. he certainly was giving this his all. She'd have to let him know that she was on to his game soon. He couldn't be allowed to think that every girl was as dense as Pansy. Not all of his games were going to work. She knew that she'd be having quite a bit of fun this year. She just didn't expect such an interesting playmate.

"What was that all about, My?" Ron asked.

"I believe that little Draco has a little crush on me. Too bad for him, I don't date losers."

Of course, he isn't exactly a loser. He's just been a serious pinhead for the last few years. But as of late he's been down right nice to me. in fact, last year he'd been perfectly agreeable. And I looked no where as good as I do now.

"It's late, guys. Classes start tomorrow and I for one want some sleep. So let's hit the sack."

"I'm right behind you on that," Ron said.

Harry just yawned and nodded. The three ambled along up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. The Golden Trio was back home after a very long summer. And the halls welcomed them with open arms.

Whoo! It's been a while, huh. Well as I'm writing this one my computer connection is down and I am having to wait a very long time to get it fixed. As a plus when you read this you may be reading more than one post and I love it when a writer makes a multi-post out of nowhere. Sorry about the wait. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	5. The Bet

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own it.  But I'd like to own Draco Malfoy for about a week.  Great work J. K. Rowling!  This is one of my absolute favorite book series.

Hermione decided to move into the dorm with Draco the next week.  She thought it would do him good to dangle for a while.  It was great to be back in school and able to freely do magic.  Her summer had been a blast but not using her wand was like not breathing at times.  She had just woken up in a private room in Gryffindor tower.  She stretched languidly and eased out of bed.  She yawned a bit before heading to the bathroom.  She sighed as she walked in.  it was pretty small.  Just a shower, sink, and toilet.  Of course in shades of white, red and gold.  It was still early but she didn't want to run at all behind schedule.  The hot water felt really good after a long rest.  She stayed in, just enjoying the water when she realized that she'd already bathed.  Soon she stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel about her body.  Running her tongue over her teeth she set about the task of cleaning them.  she knew that despite what became of her life, she'd always take great care of her teeth.  Her parents had seen to that.  she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slapped on a light coat of lip gloss.  After padding around her room in bare feet for a minute she went to the closet and took out a pair of jeans and a tank top.  Throwing them on she opened her window for a bit of air and to test the weather.  Though it was June it was still late spring.  And they'd been having strange weather all week.  Heat one day and frost the next.  She leaned out and jerked back inside with a gasp.  She thrust her hand against her pounding heart in an attempt to calm it.

"Oh, you _asshole_!" she blurted.

"You're very cute in the morning," came the chortling reply.

Draco was suspended by his broom just outside her dorm window, watching her carefully.

"Why are you here?" she demanded somewhat rudely.

"Just to see you.  Admit it, you're glad to see me," he smiled.

"Not particularly."

"Look.  Were you serious or just playing the other day?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied evenly.

"When you said that you were interested in me.  were you serious?"

"Well, Draco.  You are handsome, intelligent, wealthy, powerful…"

"Is that a yes?"

"No.  you're also rude, stubborn, egotistical, prejudiced against everything I stand for, mean-spirited, you think with your prick- the list goes on like that, you know?" she said sharply.

"Looks like I've got a lot of really bad traits, huh?"

"Looks like you really do."

"But I still want a chance with you.  What can I do to prove that I'm sincere about this?  Hermione, look last year I finally gave you some of the respect that before I wasn't willing to accept that you deserved.  I saw you through different eyes.  And then you show up looking like-like… the way you do now and pretty much turn my brain to jell-o just by smiling when I'm in the room.  you knew that I was going to approach you.  Who in their right mind wouldn't?" he asked imploringly.

Hermione smiled at him for a moment before walking over to the window.  Her soft laughter caught his attention quickly.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…  you tried to seduce me, it didn't work.  You tried flattery, it didn't work.  But with the act that you're pulling now, I don't know whether to believe you or give you an award for the role you're playing."

"I'm telling you the truth, rea—"

"Save it!  Now let's get one thing perfectly clear.  I'm no longer the naïve, innocent girl that I was.  Don't get your knickers twisted, I'm still a virgin.  But I know a lot more about the games we play than I used to, more than most actually.  You want me Draco?  Fine.  If you convince me to let you in and share any part of myself with you.  If you can get me to sleep with you, fine.  If not within three months, then you can just go find another bed warmer.  And to make this interesting, I'll come after you as well.  to win this bet, I have to sleep with you on your merit and effort.  If I can successfully seduce you, you lose.  Understand?" she asked.

"Definitely."

"Good.  Now get the heck out!" she yelled as she slammed the window into his nose.

"Shit!" he groaned as the window made contact.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as he fell back, nearly missing his broom.  He'd have a little reminder of her views all day long.

"This may be a bit more difficult than I first thought…" Draco muttered to himself.

As he drifted to the ground he was suddenly aware of another presence watching him.

"So that's your game, is it?" came a deep sultry voice.

Draco almost flinched.  Oh, that voice.  That voice was made for sex.  For screaming out his name over and over.  For deep rasping cries late at night.  A natural sound not un-akin to the baying of wolves.  Haunting, strange, and eerily beautiful.  He turned and smiled to his visitor.  Millicent Bullstrode had grown well.  she had started out with the promise of one day morphing into a man, but she had become an Amazon.  She was a good five inches taller than him and very built.  An intimidating size and build.  Her breasts were easily the absolute largest that he'd ever seen; her waist was thick yet trim for her figure; long powerful legs and arms made her seem almost graceful.  But it was her face that riveted attention.  She had her mother's long, dark and shaggy hair, but her father's sharp features.  She looked like a wolf.  Right down to the eyes.  The very same slit pupils her grandfather had.  The man had been a great scientist as far as wizards go in such fields.  He had found a way to undergo the animagus transformation without actually being one.  Unfortunately to do so he grafted the wolf he kept as a pet permanently to his human essence.  Making himself part man and part beast.  This completely altered all of his genetics.  And it did so to such an extent that the effects were hereditary now.  All of his descendants would carry the mark of his research.  To put it plainly, the girl was part werewolf.  But still she was beautiful.  Achingly so.  She was just so damn huge that Draco never wanted to tangle with her without his wand.  Besides, he heard that she could be perfectly brutal in bed.

"What ever do you mean, Millicent?" he asked as he turned to her.

Her eyes bore holes in his head as she glared at him.  It was no secret that she felt Pansy was her best friend.  Though it was by Pansy that Draco came by the information about Millicent's family.  She was a borderline werewolf.  She shouldn't have been here.  She should have been cast out just like that Lupin bastard.  But she was a Slytherin and she was loyal to their ways, so it seemed.  He thought secretly that she was harboring a little thing for Gryffindor's lately.  After all none but the largest and bravest and horniest of Slytherins would touch her.  Gryffindor's, it appeared, liked dangerous trials. 

"I mean you're games with Pansy.  Are you just fooling around with her?  What are you doing following Granger?" she demanded.

"Well, I think that you know.  It's going to be sex.  Pure and simple.  I believe that I can do that if I wish."

"What about Pansy?"

"What about her?  She can do what ever she wants.  I'm certainly not keeping her on any sort of leash."

She leaned in over him, doing her best to intimidate.

"Pansy has plans to become the next Lady Malfoy."

"'Lady Malfoy'?" he asked.

"Yes. Your wife!  She intends to be your wife.  You cannot go off having whatever trysts you will like that's okay!"

"Like what I'll have with Hermione, it was just sex.  Pansy should be somewhere shagging Blaise right now.  I could care less."

"But, you two-"

"Had sex.  What are you jealous?  Want to give me a try, too?" he asked.

She acted offended and turned away from him to hide her discomfort.  A wolf, but a shy one.  Draco smiled.

"You don't have to be shy," he whispered as he leaned into her.

"What are you doing, Draco?" she asked.

"You know, lying down, height doesn't matter."

"Malfoy, you are a jackass."

"One that you want to shag you senseless?"

"You're done with Pansy?" she asked quietly.

"Then I'll tell her," she said walking off.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, love," a young man asked the distraught looking girl.

"I feel like everything is changing.  And I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Millicent.  If something's bothering you, you can just tell me.  We shouldn't keep secrets.  I want to know when you're upset.  Maybe I can help."

"You're so different from the last few years.  Before, you never even looked at me."

"Well before, you  put me down every chance you got.  I'm glad that I don't hold grudges."

"Me too.  And I'm sorry for that.  I had no right to tease you like that.  No one did."

"How much longer do you want to keep what we have secret?  I can't wait to let everyone know that you're with me."

"You've never turned your back on me, you know?  Not even when you found out my secret."

"It was mysterious.  I found that to be incredibly sexy.  That and the way you look in your _muggle_ fashions," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Millicent giggled loudly.  She really hadn't expected the clothes to be so comfortable or to look so nice on her.  Her robes were fine, but with her build made her look larger and more cumbersome than she really was.  And really, they just made her already bad situation, even worse.

"Where did you get the idea that you wanted to see me dressed as a muggle?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger.  She hardly ever wears robes when she doesn't have to anymore.  And some of her clothes would look great on you.  at least I think so."

"Granger.  Didn't you ask her to the Yule Ball?"

"When we were enemies and I saw you as one of the evil Slytherin girls out to make my life hell, yes.  Let's not dwell on the past.  It has no purpose, but to upset us."

"You're right.  But she is pretty…"

"Of course she is.  Look, I admired Hermione.  In fact I still do.  But she's not for me.  I wouldn't know how to keep her happy.  She's too busy and her life is just far too involved.  She is pretty.  But you're pretty too.  In fact you are the most perfect and beautiful to me."

She leaned in close to him and kissed his cheek.  He caught her chin and tilted her lips to his.

"Neville, you really have changed."

"I assure you, that's a good thing," he said gently before he kissed her again.

"Wow, Mill.  You are really slumming.  Didn't that mudblood-loving idiot used to grovel at our feet and beg us not to hurt him?" came a high piercing voice.

Neville and Millicent groaned and didn't look up to see the owner of that voice.  Daisy, Pansy's younger sister.  She was only a year under them, but she didn't act like it.  Since her big sister was on the arm of Draco Malfoy, she thought she could have the run of the place at times.  Millicent smiled.  Now that Draco is looking for a little Gryffindor action, she was soon to get a wake up call.

"Go away, Daisy," she hissed.

"Just wait until I tell Pansy!" the girl chuckled threateningly.

Neville gripped his wand tightly, fully ready to hex the group of girls that threatened his Millicent.  He looked at her questioningly.  Millicent looked right into his eyes, took a deep steadying breath and turned back to the girls.

"Go right on ahead."

Everyone including Neville gasped.  She sighed.  She knew that this had been hard on Neville.  Ever since that evening in the astronomy tower, when she'd been crying and he'd tried to comfort her, things had been different.  He was uncharacteristically suave and tender with her.  He'd hugged her tightly and told her that she was beautiful.  That first tentative kiss had been a little less than perfect, but they had only grown better over time.  Since then, he'd wanted to scream it from the mountain tops that she had chosen him.  But she'd been afraid of how their houses would begin to treat them.  the Gryffindors may have been forgiving, maybe even supportive of Neville; but she knew that the Slytherins would turn on her like, she smiled ironically, a pack of wolves.  Neville had been patient long enough.  If he was brave enough to care for her, then she could be brave enough to care for him just as openly  as he wanted to do with her.

"Huh?" Daisy asked.

"Are you certain that you're ready?" Neville asked now fully ignoring the girls.

"Yes.  I love you, Neville.  And I won't hide that fact.  Of course if you're not comfortable--"

"No!  I'm comfortable, I'm comfortable!" he yelled jumping up.

She smiled and wrapped her arms about his neck.  Neville just sat there holding her for a minute before he remembered the others.

"Don't you little gossips have a world to inform.  Slytherin, Gryffindor, together.  Big love fest between the houses.  Go do what you do so well!" he laughed as he waved them off.

Chapter five!  Betcha just didn't even see that coming, did ya?  Well, neither did I!  Stuff just happens when you're trying to update.  I hope you guys don't mind the twist.  I just thought that someone else should be included in all of this.  There may be more.  Also, in my first thought to get Millicent Bullstrode in this fic, she was with Ron.  But as I reread my work, I already threw someone in for Ron to keep his attention off of Hermione.  I read the books and I see the movies, and I realize that Ron and Hermione have a definite spark.  That may be a clue to how the series will turn out, I don't know.  But, I'm not too big on the whole Hermione and Ron thing.  Really I like what I'm writing, Hermione and Draco.  With that much hate, their has to be something, right?  Their personalities are just perfect for each other.  Ron is so indecisive and such an extremist.  I think that he'd drive Hermione's analytical mind absolutely berserk!  Now Draco is a true prat, but he's very intelligent and cunning.  He's got this sneaky, malicious way about him that is a real contrast with Hermione, who has the potential to be the same way.  Only Hermione chooses to be good and Draco chooses to be bad due to habit and the way that he was raised.  I really believe that if Draco just had some initiative to behave himself, he would.  My equation: Draco(man) Hermione(initiative) = Draco/Hermione(incredible hope for a great future or the end of life as we know it).  Seeing as this is my equation, it's a coin toss and anybody's guess.  Well, goodbye for now!  Hope you likey!  Write and tell me.


	6. Unexpected Developements

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own it.  But I'd like to own Draco Malfoy for about a week.  Great work J. K. Rowling!  This is one of my absolute favorite book series.

"What's your problem, Daisy?" Pansy asked as her little sister came into her dorm.

The girl looked like she had seen a ghost, or rather stepped through one.

"I think I'm gonna faint," Daisy said quietly.

"What now?  You find out that Santa isn't real or something?" her sister laughed.

"No.  Just that your best friend is a total traitor."

"Which one and how?" she drawled lazily.

"Millicent."

"And exactly how is Millicent a traitor?"

"She says that she's in love with that Longbottom boy, and she doesn't care who knows it."

"Longbottom?  Well, it's not that I can't see why.  But to let it out?  Mill's smarter than that.  are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, Pansy.  He was kissing her and everything.  Where are you going?"

Pansy was standing before her vanity brushing her hair and smearing on lipstick.  She sprayed on a bit of perfume and adjusted her clothes.

"Draco is working on a project all day."

"You're going to spend the day working?"

"No.  I said that Draco was.  I have a little meeting to attend to.  I'll be back late."

"Where are you going?"

Pansy groaned.  Daisy could be perfectly annoying at times.  Pansy had known her little sister very well.  she knew full well what that translated to.  Who are you doing?  The nosy little bitch had caused her quite a bit of trouble at home.  And now she was constantly getting herself into something now that she was back at school.

"Well?" she persisted.

"Blaise.  Blaise Zabbini.  And mind your own business."

"But, you're with Draco."

"What Draco doesn't know won't hurt me."

"But, what if Draco finds out somehow.  You may not be his favorite forever."

Pansy was just about to leave when she said that.  Daisy wasn't very good at fabricated threats.  What did she know.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing much.  Just that Draco has his eye on someone else."

"Like who?"

"Hermione Granger."

A flood of relief nearly shook Pansy with the force of it.

"You put way too much stock into a little gossip, girl."

"And you seem to put too little.  Didn't he say whom he was going to be working with?"

"No, why?"

"I heard some things.  Harry Potter was telling that Weasley girl that on the night of the feast Draco was acting awfully nice to Hermione.  He said that it was obvious that he was into her."

Pansy laughed outright at that.

"Hermione Granger is one of the most plain, mousy, meek, geeky girls at this school.  She's built like a stick, flat-chest-ed, buck-toothed, and a know-it-all topped with a ton of frizzy hair.  I think that I can safely say that she's not Draco's type.  Now why don't you run along and find something to do that doesn't directly bother me."

"I'd be certain that that meeting is kept very confidential, if I were you, Pansy.  You don't know if Draco is faithful to you or not."

Pansy just snorted and walked out.  The day that she took Daisy's love advice was the day she went lesbian.  She had to hurry.  Blaise was hot.  Not nearly as hot as Malfoy, but she wanted to see if anything about him smoldered besides his eyes.

"So you're saying that this girl is Hermione?" Seamus asked Dean. 

One corner of the Gryffindor table was filled with people all talking about some girl on the cover of a magazine.  The glossy cover of 'Who's Who' was the subject of choice all down the table.  The cover featured five people.  An elegant woman stood off to the left side, her long trench coat left open to display an ample amount of cleavage and her flared jeans rode low on her hips.  Next there was a young girl, about seventeen leaning forward and reaching down.  She wore a simple tube dress of soft satin in the exact shade of blood.  Then came another girl, obviously older than the first.  She modeled her black sundress to perfection as a jaunty black beret sat on top of her head.  Thirdly there was a young man wearing a white muscle shirt and black leather pants.  Finally there was a last girl sitting on the ground, the second figure in the picture touching her shoulder.  She sat cross-legged in a two piece gray business suit with navy tube top beneath the jacket.  Her hair and eyes like all the others, were brown.  She wore very little make-up and smiled jubilantly at the camera.  The headline beside them stated: All In The Family- One More Seat In The Grand Opera House!

"That's what Lavender told me.  read the article, Lavender!"

"Fine.  For the third time I'll read it.  'The summer was scorching, but that wasn't all.  Marie Valnor, famous singer, designer, actress and musician, was once the center of attention.  But she doesn't mind sharing the spotlight.  Ever since her children made their debuts in New York's celebrity scene, she's been very supportive.  Her eldest, Asia, set her own pace as a model and dancer.  Her son, Korven, is one of the most in-demand musicians out there.  And her youngest, Rita, has dazzled us for years as a coordinator and actress.  But it seems that talent runs deep within this family.  Visiting niece, Hermione Granger, shocked all of New York's elite when she joined the family in a little show to celebrate Rita's seventeenth birthday.  Marie confesses: 'I didn't know what Rita was thinking when she dragged the girl on stage, but Hermione has always excelled at what ever she put her mind to.  So I wasn't too worried.  She did her grandmother proud tonight, though.'  Asia says: 'Really, we just wanted to scare mom.  All of us already knew that she could sing.  She can do a lot more, she's just shy.  She really impressed a lot of people tonight.  I made a few calls to break her into the business… I wasn't disappointed.'  An exuberant Rita bounces as she talks about her cousin.  'She is just so much fun!  I was surprised and nervous when I found out she'd be staying for the holiday.  I haven't seen her in years and it's just really great to have her here right now.  She's like a year younger than me, but she's the one I run with.  Parties, shopping, whatever.  We're almost always together.  Except for when she's with her boyfriend.  I'm just kidding.  She's totally single, so line up guys.  She's about to hurt me, so I'd better shut up.'  We asked Korven how he feels about his little cousin's impact on the entertainment world.  'How do I feel?  I guess I feel fine.  Hermione is 'the kid'.  She's almost like a little female copy of me.  I always used to think that it was cute, because we'd do things at the same time.  I'd grab a book, she'd grab a book.  I'd go someplace quiet to think and she'd already be there.  So eventually, I just figured that she wasn't just playing around so I started to play with her.  I taught her to play piano, I taught her poetry, she's almost like my own kid.  I love her.   And I'm not blind, she's totally hot, so guys just stay the fuck away from my cousin!  None of you will ever be good enough.  I'm going to genetically engineer a guy for her one day.  He'll be the only one I'll like.'  Finally we talked to the young woman of the hour.  Hermione spent most of the night avoiding our team, but we finally convinced her to talk to us.  Despite all of the attention that she was getting we found her to be a very down-to-earth girl.  'I'm really nothing special.  Rita said that all she wanted for her birthday was for me to perform with her and I did that.  It was a lot of fun and I was happy to do it.  But I came out here to spend some time with my family, that's all I'm about right now.  If I had a good offer, I may just take up singing professionally.  But I want to finish school first, maybe.  I love New York, spending time here and sightseeing is the best!  I miss all of my friends at school and home and I can't wait to go back.  Rita is insane!  I'm not looking for a boyfriend.  But I think she is.  I'd better go, Asia is about to kill Korven again.  See?  We're a completely normal family.'  Marie and Asia refuse to go on record for this but they hint that we'll be seeing an album from Hermione sometime next summer.'"

"Hermione, our Hermione?  A singer.  Who would've guessed?" Seamus said with shock.

"Where'd you get a hold of this Lavender?" came a voice from the side.

She looked up into Harry's face and smirked.

"My mum, sent it to me.  She recognized Hermione from one of my pictures and thought I'd like to see this.  She must have told you all about this, you're her best friend."

"Yeah.  She told Ron and me a few days ago, at the feast.  She was real shy about it though.  She almost didn't say a thing about it.  But then Nearly Headless Nick showed up and congratulated her on a great performance.  We wouldn't let it rest until she confessed.  She sings really well."

"Blimey, what's with this picture?" Seamus yelled.  He'd been flipping through the magazine, looking at the pictures when he found another one with Hermione. 

She was wearing a very gothic dress.  The bodice was snug leather that clung to her chest well.  the skirt was of a flowing satin that accentuated her tiny waist and well formed hips.  She stood leaning on her cousin, Korven who was wearing loose trousers and nothing else as he sat in a high-backed chair, strapped to it.  He was covered in scrapes and cuts, his hair was totally disheveled and he was staring at her as if she were fear itself. 

"What is that supposed to be?" Lavender gasped.

"Read the article," Parvati urged.

"'Small, but mighty.  Never insult her!'  Oh it says that this shot is supposed to be a promotion piece for Marie's wall of fame.  Basically the picture is supposed to show how Hermione is one way on the outside, but very different on the inside.  Her aunt says the photo was inspired by an incident when she was only five years old.  Korven called Hermione out of her name and Hermione, in response, walked away.  She returned a minute later, toting a metal baseball bat.  It was all fun and games, until she finally caught him.  He spent the night in the emergency room.  her temper is no where near as volatile any more, but she still demands respect."

"This is rich."

"She is so hot, now!"

"I can't believe this."

And that was how Hermione found her housemates as she came downstairs.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Hermione, you never said that you were a superstar!"

Before she could ask, the magazine was being thrust at her face.  She rolled her eyes and groaned quietly.

"Just a little something for the records, she said.  this is more than a little something!" Hermione cried.

"You're really Marie's niece?" someone asked.

"Marie Valnor, yes.  Marie Granger is my grandmother."

"Marie Granger?  Wasn't she the opera singer?"

"Yes," Hermione said quietly.

"She's a legend!  You're related to so many famous people."

"Yeah.  A lot of people are angry at my parents, though."

"Their just dentists."

"Now, they are.  My mother used to be an actress.  My dad was a model.  They chose quieter careers when I was born.  They said that they didn't want me to grow up in the lime light like they did.  They said that they weren't very happy as children.  So I've been encouraged to further my mind than my reputation as an entertainer.  I don't know how they'll react when they see this.  They knew that I performed, but even I didn't expect this!  I hope she won't publish all the pictures I took," she squeaked as she looked at the pictures.

"How many were there?" Harry asked.

"Quite a few.  I was held captive for twelve hours for these.  There were so many outfits and poses that all I really remember are very sore muscles."

"It says here that you'll be featured in your cousins next portfolio."

"Perfect…" she sighed.

"Can I have your autograph?" Harry twittered.

"You can shove off, you great prat!" she laughed as she pushed him away.

"Ron's going to have a fit," Lavender said.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Writing Anna," Harry replied.

"Anna?  Who's that?" she inquired.

"Oh, yeah.  You don't know.  Boy, do I have a lot to tell you."

Chapter six!  So rushed, it felt like total crap.  I tried.  You see, the first half of this was already done.  But I'm about to update and I really wanted to have the sixth chapter finished, since I've been away so long.  Does a three chapter update buy me any kind of forgiveness?  I hope so.  I'm still writing.  So please bare with me!  Thanks to all reviewers.  Later!


End file.
